


Mal's short detention stint and everything after.

by AuguralSanguinary



Series: What if... [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguralSanguinary/pseuds/AuguralSanguinary
Summary: So, this happens before the epilogue and a bit during it.





	Mal's short detention stint and everything after.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happens before the epilogue and a bit during it.

Mal was writing lines on a chalkboard. Apparently part of the punishment Fairy Godmother had planned involved her writing “Spelling people to be your friends is bad” until her hand fell off. Which she didn’t really see the point of. She knew she was in the wrong, but she also knew she didn’t have a choice. Her friend’s lives were on the line, she didn’t care what she had to do to keep them safe.

“Can you explain why I'm doing this?” Mal asks, looking over at Fairy Godmother, who was doing work at a desk in the classroom.

“Because you must learn that spelling people to be your friends is wrong.” Fairy Godmother answers without looking up.

“I already know that.”

Fairy Godmother finally looks up at Mal, “Why did you do it if you knew it was wrong?”

Mal hesitates before speaking, thinking about whether she should lie, “My friend’s lives were in danger. I knew Uma would be able to help me steal the wand. She’s, she’s great at being bad. And, part of me, wanted us to be friends again, I mean, I was alone here. Harry and Gil were just collateral, they were the only ones who knew Uma well enough to be certain that she was spelled and fight her to realize it.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped your friends.”

_ ‘Like you’ve been helping us for the past 20 years?’ _ Mal thinks bitterly but instead says, “How could I know what you’d do? I was scared you’d send me back to the Isle. And that would’ve just made my situation worse.”

“Oh, Mal.” Fairy Godmother says, sounding sympathetic, which annoyed Mal, “You can always come to us with your problems. And, while I do believe you owe Uma, Harry and Gil apologies for what you did to them, I do believe that you know what you did was wrong. You know good from evil now, and I trust that you will not spell anyone like this again. You’re free to go.”

“What?” Mal asks, not believing what she had just heard.

“Your detention is over. The point is to teach you that you had done something wrong and to not do it again. I believe you have learnt that.”

“Yes! Yes, I’ve totally learned it. Messing with people’s emotions, bad. Will not do ever again.” Mal says and runs out of the classroom when Fairy Godmother waves for her to go.

_-Mal & Evie’s dorm-_

“Guess whose no longer in detention~” Mal sings when she comes into the room.

“How’d you swing that?” Evie asks, not looking up from her sewing.

“I, told the truth. Most of it. Fairy Godmother understood and I’m no longer being punished!”

“That’s great, M.”

“I guess. But, I do have to apologize Uma, Gil and Harry.”

“Wait, if you’re going to see Gil and Harry can I come? I need to talk to Gil about the dress he made for the coronation, it was gorgeous.” Evie asks.

“Sure. I was planning on tracking down Uma first, but, Harry and Gil might be easier. I, at least know where they live. Let’s go.” Mal says, gesturing for Evie to follow her out of the room.

_-Harry & Gil’s dorm-_

“I talked to Audrey, the fair will be here for three more days. Ben’s favourite rides are pendulums and drop towers. Also any water rides but this fair doesn’t have any, so we’ll just have to stick with pendulums and drop towers.” Harry was explaining, looking at a map of the fair grounds he had gotten.

“This is a date, right?” Gil asks, sitting on an exercise ball Jane had gotten him.

“Yes.” Harry answers shortly.

“Why are you planning it out like this? Just, go. Have fun. Ben will take you to the rides he enjoys and you can take him to the ones you enjoy. You don’t need to plan out every detail.”

“I’m not planning every detail.”

“Harry, you’ve made a list of food and drink for you two to eat throughout the day.” Gil says, holding up said list. Before Harry could respond, someone knocks on the door.Harry walks over, opens the door and then immediately slams it shut when he sees who's on the other side of it.”Who was it?”

“Harry! I want to talk!” Mal calls from the other side of the door, giving Gil his answer.

“Why? So ye can spell us?” Harry shouts back.

“No. To apologize.” Mal says, then adds as an afterthought, “Evie wants to talk fashion with Gil, though.” 

“I’m fine with it. We can always blindfold her if we don’t feel safe. The friendship spell had to have you look into her eyes.” Gil suggests. Harry looks at him for a moment before sighing and opening the door, not looking at either of the girls as he motions for them to come in.

“Thank you.” Mal says and Evie drifts over to Gil.

“Hi, I was wondering if we could talk about the designs you did for Mal’s coronation dress?” Evie asks.

“Sure.” Gil answers simply, gesturing for her to sit down so they could talk. On the other side of the room, Harry was resolutely not looking at Mal as the fairy was apologizing.

“I really am sorry for spelling you and making you do things you wouldn’t have normally done. It was really mean and evil of me, and I feel terrible about it. You don’t have to forgive me, but I wanted to apologize to you anyways.”

“If Uma forgives ye, I’ll forgive ye.” Harry says after a pregnant pause. He didn’t really have any beef with Mal, it was really his devotion to Uma that made him dislike her for causing Uma pain.

“Really?” Mal asks, not really believing what she was hearing. She figured he’d hate her.

“That’s a big if, gecko.” Harry says, with a finality in his tone that said he wouldn’t be responding anymore.

“Okay, thank you.” Mal says before drifting over to Gil and Evie, who were happily chatting about what fabric Gil had used for Mal’s coronation dress and how long it had taken him.

“Oh, hi M.” Evie says when she spots Mal beside them, before realizing, “Oh, right, apology time. Ignore me.” Evie says, turning around so her back was to Gil.

“Thanks, E.” Mal mutters before turning to Gil. “I’m sorry. For spelling you and messing with your emotions. And making you break up with Jane. I shouldn’t have spelled you, I feel terrible about doing it, and I wanted to apologize. You don’t have to forgive me, I just want you to know I’m sorry.” Mal says.

“Well, Uma’s still my captain. If we forgive you, it’ll be her decision. But, you didn’t make me break up with Jane, I was spiralling toward that before Harry called you and Uma. But, ultimately, it’s Uma’s decision if we forgive you. You hurt her the most. Me and Harry are fine. More annoyed than anything.” Gil explains.

“Yeah, don’t suppose you know where Uma is? I’ve been trying to find her since the coronation last week.”

“She’s avoiding ye.” Harry calls from the other side of the room.

“Figured that, Coathanger.” Mal calls back.

“Maybe ask Ben?” Gil suggests.

“Yeah, E, you good here?” Mal asks and when Evie nods in response Mal turns and leaves the boys room.

“What patterns did you use?” Evie asks Gil as Mal was leaving.

Mal was wandering around Auradon Prep. She didn’t know where Uma was now shacking up since she had moved out, away from Mal, she wasn’t even sure if Uma’s classes were the same. Ben was in meetings for the day, so she couldn’t very well go to him for help. Mal was about to give up on finding Uma today when she spotted her at the other end of the hallways. 

“Uma!” Mal calls and books it down the hallway, but Uma walks out of Mal’s sight and by the time Mal got to the end where Uma was, the girl was gone. Mal groans, looking around, hoping to spot Uma again but having no luck. Mal groans again and heads back to her room. She can’t apologize to Uma if Uma is avoiding her.

_-Mal & Evie’s Dorm-_

“Did you have any luck?” Evie asks when she arrives back in their dorm.

“No, I think she’s avoiding me.” Mal grumbles.

“I’m sure she’ll hear you out eventually.”

Mal snorts, “Yeah, maybe in a decade.” 

“M,”

“No, I did horrible things to her. It makes sense that she’s avoiding me like the plague.”

“You had your reasons. And remember, apologizing isn’t about gaining forgiveness, its about showing you have remorse over what you did to them.” Evie says, “At least, that’s what we’re learning in Remedial Goodness.”

“Oh? Curriculum change?”

“I think, it’s an evolving, curriculum. Also! Did you hear? More Isle Kids are coming over on monday. Dizzy is coming!” Evie says excitedly.

“That’s great E.”

“Isn’t it? Ben is making sure we gets kids over as often as possible, and Uma is convincing other kingdoms to let IKs into their homes. It’s so wonderful.”

“Yeah, even when spelled, even when she thought we would be giving the wand to my mom and helping her take over the world, Uma never stopped trying to help the kids. She would always go talk to Ben about it, or talk to some Queen or King about it.”

“She has a big heart.”

“Yeah, yeah, she does.”

_-Next day, after classes-_

“E, what are you doing?” Mal asks, she had been out after school had finished trying to find Uma and once again having no luck.

“I can’t find my pin cushion.” Evie says, crouched on the floor, looking under Mal’s bed.

“And you think it rolled under my bed?”

“I don’t know where it could be.” Evie says , getting up and moving to looking under her bed. “A-ha!” She cheers pulling out the little hedgehog pin cushion she had made earlier. As she’s pulling it out, she creases her brow in confusion, there was something else under the bed. Evie puts the hedgehog on her bed and reaches under to grab it. After a bit of reaching, she manages to grab it and pull it out. “What’s this?” She asks, looking at the small wooden box. There was a trident engraving on the top, with shells engraved at the bottom of the trident. The clasp looked like a shell itself and there were tentacles carved to be curling around the box.

“Must be Uma’s. Definitely not mine.” Mal says, having walked closer to look at the box as well. 

“Well, I better return it then.” Evie says, getting up and walking to the door.

“Yeah, except we don’t know where she is.”

“She’s staying in Vanora’s dorm room.”Evie says, then adds “Gil told me.” as an explanation at Mal’s confused look.

“You couldn’t have told me this yesterday? I could’ve apologized to her!” Mal exclaims, groaning.

“Sorry M, I forgot.”

“Whatever, I’ll come with you-” Mal gets cut off by her phone going off. She answers it quickly, “Hello?”

_“Hey, uh, can you come help us?” _ Jay asks from the other end of the call.

“What did you do?”

_ “It’ll be easier to explain if you just come to us.” _

Mal sighs and turns to Evie, who was waiting for her, “Just go give Uma her box, I’ll apologize after I deal with our boys.” Mal says and Evie nods before leaving the room. “Where are you?” Mal asks Jay.


End file.
